zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Wedding In Zootopia
Months have passed since the vixen princess of Zootopia made her glorious return Now in this city, there is a time for an equally big celebration There´s a double wedding to be had, for the city´s fox heroes Robin and my dear Nick will marry the former genie and the city´s princess The palace and the pavillion are already prepared for the ceremony and feast tonight While in the dressing room, me and my vixen friend are getting ready for the moment In her veil, tiara, white silk top and matching skirt, Marian does look beautiful I´m all excited for the moment when she helps me dress up like that as well Marian tells me that she had waited to find love like that ever since her childhood However, she didn´t find that in a prince, but in a rogue who stood by her side until the end I totally understand how she feels, for I also found unexpected love Not from any royal or magical being, but just you Nick, my precious vulpine When you rubbed my lamp and set me free, feels like it happened yesterday You didn´t treat me like your servant, but as a friend in a manner most kindly It hasn´t been so long since we first met, yet I have so many fond memories of it Against all odds and standing by your brother, you put up a great fight Now that you freed me, I´m certain of where my happiness truly lies Just spending the rest of my life with you, that´s my only real wish I´m so happy for you too, Marian When you marry Robin, he´ll make for a great sultan Finally, the time has come as her handmaidens escort us outside Right towards the pavillion, where Robin and Nick are waiting for us there Smiling in their finest robes, proudly and handsomely All their friends are in the audience, waiting in reverence and eagerly The ceremony starts, as the big question is asked and the vows are made Both Marian and I will respect the vows, for that is what our foxes deserve Marian and Robin as well as Nick and I are now declared husband and wife, with him kissing his mate Petals fall from the sky as Robin´s crew cheers in delight My dear sailor fox, I´m going to give you all the love my heart can contain Marian has her eyes closed in bliss as Robin keeps on kissing his queen After the ceremony itself, the celebrations still keep on going great Just like their guests, Robin and Marian are enthralled by the party´s entertainment When the party is ending, Nick and I walk to the balcony, holding paws and looking at stars Can´t wait to see what kind of future lies in front of us Using my magic, I make a carpet on the balcony fly and invite you for a ride I may not be a genie anymore, but there´s still some magic left in me Flying over the skies peacefully, with just the two of us Towards the man who gave me freedom and love, my feelings are getting more amorous When we´re as close as can get to the moon, it´s time our lips meet You place your vulpine paws around my waist, feeling my heartbeat I´ve been around for a hundred years and you´re the most special thing that ever happened to me None of my magic is as strong as my love for you, or my gratitude Even though I´ll keep on living as a mortal rabbit, those are the times I´ll never forget To have my heart belong to you for eternity, I´ll accept that as my fate For me and you, this day will serve as the beginning of a brand new era An era started by a double wedding in Zootopia. Category:The Sailor Brothers AU Category:Stories where Judy is a genie Category:POV stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Fanon Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Wedding stories Category:Double wedding stories Category:Love poetry Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights